


Counting the Stars

by EclipseShaddiix



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Short, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseShaddiix/pseuds/EclipseShaddiix
Summary: Trial 2 is over, now is left with a pondering Shuichi and his encouraging best friend.This is also old but it's one of the ones I'm still proud of.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	Counting the Stars

The sound of the wind echoed across the academy. All students silent, not a sound to be heard, as they each parted their ways to their dorms. The second trial had just ended not too long ago, and everyone was too caught up on their mourning for their two friends; Kirumi and Ryoma.

Shuichi though, stood still in the courtyard. He was thinking about the things Kirumi had said, how brave and determined she was, how she was willing to sacrifice herself and everyone else, for the sake of millions of innocent lives.

She never gave up, she fought on to the very end; her demise.

The detective's hair swayed in the gentle wind, waiting there as if something was going to happen. As of he would suddenly wake up from a dream, and all this horror would be over.

The sky darkened more within each minute, allowing more stars to gather into the sky. The dark haired boy sighed.

"Yo Saihara!"

The detective flinched at the sudden voice, and slowly turned to face the other.

Before he knew it, Kaito was standing right in front of him. 

"How's the best lil' sidekick of mine doing?" Kaito greeted him happily, smiling like he forgot what had happened only hours ago.

"Thinking." Shuichi responded bluntly.

Kaito tilted his head. "About what?" 

"Kirumi she..." He took a breath, "she was so determined, I feel guilty for having survived instead of her." Kaito shook his head at the short detective's response. "C'mon man, Don't give up that easily! All that matters is that you're okay!" Kaito gave him a thumbs up. A smile flashed on the smaller boy's face.

"Yeah but-" Kaito quickly cut him off, with a hard pat on the back and an arm over his shoulder. The tall astronaut leaned against the other, pulling him under his heavy arm. "So what millions of lifes were at stake?" Shuichi blinked at the inconsiderate seeming response.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to give up on life." Kaito had sighed. "Ya know..." Shuichi looked up to face his friend.

"Life is a very precious thing. Why die when you have your whole future ahead of 'ya?" The smaller blinked and smiled.

"Be greatful that you lived. Live for those who couldn't." The astronaut continued on.

"You're right Kaito." Shuichi chuckled. 

"Hey Shuichi...?" Kaito gently whispered. "Hm?" Shuichi replied.

"Just promise me..."

"Promise me that we'll make it out alive together." The astronaut huffed, and Shuichi nodded, a soft smile forming at the edge of his lips. 

"I promise, Kaito."


End file.
